


Kal

by SageOfStorms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, Kindergarten, M/M, Mention of Annie, Modern AU, One Shot, Romance, Teacher AU, kiss, mention of mikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOfStorms/pseuds/SageOfStorms
Summary: Eren is a single parent who is trying his best to take care of his daughter. On Kal's first day of kindergarten, he meets Mr.Ackerman, Kal's teacher and they form a friendship. One day, Eren is late for picking up Kal, and to make up for it, Levi and Eren go out for a coffee date!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I promise I'm still writing "When You Sleep" but I needed a quick break from writing that, so i wrote this...because I hate myself and like to overwork myself. (wow, thats 2 3k+ word chapters and this small fanfiction, I am on fire).  
> Either way, enjoy!!

“First day, Kal. Aren’t you excited?” Eren’s hand was holding his daughter’s as they approached the brick building. She had a pretty little backpack on her back and her purple dress fell perfectly. Both of them were very excited and Eren asked her if she was excited maybe 100 times and every singl time he got the same response.  
       “I am so excited, daddy!” She looked up at him and her blue eyes captured Eren’s heartstings. Eren loved his daughter so much.  
       When they got to the building, Eren asked the lady at the small desk in the front where Kal’s class is. She directed him in the right direction and they set on their way.   
       When reaching the classroom, Eren let go of Kal’s hand and let her run over to a few other girls that lived on their street. Eren scanned the room until his eyes fell upon the black haired man standing next to a large desk covered in 5 year-old’s drawings and stickers. Eren went up to him and introduced himself.  
        “Hi, I’m Eren, you’ll be meeting my daughter Kal today.” He offered his hand to the man and was given a firm handshake.  
       “Hello, I am Levi Ackerman. I hope this year will be a good one, I’ll be sure to take good care of your daughter. Is there anything you think I should know before starting this year with her?”  
      “She’s quiet with adults she isn’t familiar with, so it’ll take her a long time to open up, but don’t worry, her reactions to you don’t reflect you at all.” He ended with an encouraging smile. Talking to Mr.Ackerman made him feel comfortable and he knew that now would be the time to leave. “Please take good care of her. Goodbye, Mr.Ackerman.”

***

      Eren walked Kal to the door of her class every day, of course at her request, and often had a small conversation with Levi, being that no other parent really walked their child to the door anymore and his classroom was in the back of the school and few teachers said anything to him. It was a nice release for the both of them, but slowly Eren starting feeling an ache when the first bell rang meaning they had to part.  
       What Eren didn’t know, was that Mr.Ackerman felt the same.

***

       On one particular day, Eren couldn’t stay to walk Kal to the door and when Levi saw that Kal came without Eren, his heart felt heavy. He really enjoyed those little talks every day. He went into his class earlier and started on time for once instead of giving them 5 minutes to talk as 5 year-olds usually liked to.  
       The day was long and Levi felt strange for the entire day, but when school ended, Eren still hadn’t come to get Kal, kal goes to leave by herself, but then Levi offered to walk out and wait with her. Kal looked at him, considering, before she nodded.  
       They were out there for far too long, Kindergarten ended at 4pm and by 4:30 Levi started to get worried. He had taken Kal straight to the playground after about 10 minutes of waiting and she was ust playing with chalk while Levi watched. He looked at his phone for the time over and over until suddenly it was a little after 5 and a car pulled up and Eren got out.  
       Kal stopped playing and ran to her father, who picked her up in a hug before talking to Levi.  
       “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t leave work and my sister bailed last second on getting Kal and you had to stay for an extra hour just to watch her, I’m sorry.” Eren was apologetic and looked sincere.  
       “It’s okay, I understand, these things happen.” Levi tried to reassure him, but Eren was still upset with himself.  
       “Let me make it up to you,” Eren looked around and wandered what to do until he saw Kal’s backpack and pulled out a loose piece of paper and a pencil. “Here, this is my number. Text me or something so that we can plan to go get coffee or something like that. I really feel bad for making you watch her longer than you had to.”  
       Levi had to consider it for a few minutes before accepting Eren’s offer. They agreed that they would go out that Saturday, and that they’d text if anything came up.

***

       Eren met Levi at a small coffeehouse on the far end of the city and when sitting, Levi began speaking right away.

       “I was worried when you didn’t come with Kal on Thursday, since it’s been 2 months since school started and you haven’t missed a day.” Levi eyed him carefully.  
       “I usually work at home, I get sent information and I organize it for my company, but on Thursday, there was a lot to do and I had to be in the office, then they ended the day with a meeting that went on for way too long and Mikasa, my sister, bailed in the middle of the meeting and I couldn’t be on my phone to ask anyone else.”   
       “I see, then it’s no big deal. You’re my friend, so I don’t mind watching your daughter, and Kal is a good girl, so I really don’t think it was that big of a deal.” Levi nodded to Eren, taking a sip of his coffee.  
       “It’s kind of a fiasco every day. I’m just a man, I didn’t know how to dress her or do her hair and I’m trying my best. She’s my everything, so I guess I get too worried when it comes to her.” Eren looked down, not knowing why he was comfortable confessing all of this.  
       “You wife is no longer in the picture?” Levi looked at him with a look of sympathy.  
       “Ah, no, Annie and I were only married a few months by time Kal was born and the post-pregnancy depression didn’t mix well with her everyday depression so she got physically sick and in the end she killed herself. It saddened her to leave us behind, I know it, but no one could save her, not from herself.” Eren’s face fell into a sadness he didn’t quite like. He was saying all of this to Levi, and from the look he was receiving, it seemed Levi’s heart was wrenching for him.  
       “I’m so sorry. I know this might not be appropriate to say, but you’re not alone and if you feel alone, you won’t be forever.” Soft eyes looked into Eren’s very soul and staring back, Eren felt some sort of content on top of the sorrow welling inside of him.  
       “Aha, I hear that often, and I’m sorry to bring you even more down than I have, but it’s been 5 years and nothing really feels better yet. I honestly believe I’ll be alone forever.”

***  
       They finished their coffee in silence and then began to walk on the sidewalk towards their cars. They made smalltalk, but just as Eren turned to walk further to his car, Levi stopped him.  
       “Wait,” He grabbed his arm and Eren turned back to look at him. “The thing you said about how you feel you’ll always be alone. You won’t, I promise, I won’t let you.”   
       “Wha-?” Eren began but before he could finish his single word, Levi’s lips were against his and slowly, the sadness drained away.

**Author's Note:**

> Read "When You Sleep"  
> I am enslaving myself to my laptop keyboard, please read it.


End file.
